


Year One: Cloud

by Lilevander



Series: Promptio onesies! (Kid fic one shots) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Mama Amicitia, Past Character Death, Post-Pregnancy Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilevander/pseuds/Lilevander
Summary: Year One: Cloud is fussy and Prompto is still healing from the delivery. So, Gladio has to step in. Unfortunately, new life brings up old memories and Gladio is just trying to keep his feet on the ground.





	Year One: Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Voila! Finally, the first part in the series following Promptio babies! 
> 
> These will all be really short (hopefully) and the timeline will jump around so if you notice any errors or inconsistencies, I would much appreciate corrections so I can figure it out. I tend to make the mistake a lot. 
> 
> Two quick notes: 
> 
> 1) The setting of this was left up to readers' interpretation so this could be days or weeks after the birth. It's up to you.  
> 2) The lullaby that Prompto taught to Gladio that he sings to Cloud was supposed to be Saturn by Sleeping At Last but, again, you can insert your own song. So, yeah.
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy!

Cloud was...fussy. Prompto’s body was still so _exhausted_ from the complicated birth but Cloud was having none of it, whiny and demanding and _so loud_ for a newborn but Gladio wanted to let Prompto sleep. The younger had earned his rest and so here Gladio was, sitting in the empty lobby of The Leville at four a.m., rocking his infant son, cooing to him, stroking a thumb over the soft skin of the baby’s head, trying to figure out how he’d gotten here in the first place.

 

He remembered when Iris had been born, his mother so exhausted like Prompto. She hadn’t lived long after that, going in her sleep during one of Iris’ crying fits, Clarus grieving and scared and at a loss. He’d been like Gladio, confused and agitated and already so burdened. Gladio hadn’t helped matters, either, constantly asking where mommy was and why daddy had to take care of Iris alone and why mommy wasn’t there anymore. He wondered if Clarus ever had any momentary regrets, if he ever resented Gladio or Iris or their mother or his _own_ hand in all of it, _fathering_ Iris only to see his wife die and leave him when he needed her most. Gladio didn’t resent Prompto, though. He could _never_ . If anything, he was terrified to lose Prompto. He didn’t want Cloud to grow up without a mother as Iris had. So, he’d put his sister with Prom just to make sure the blonde would be... _fine_. Yeah. She was just keeping watch over him while Gladio dealt with... _no_ , took care of their newborn son. Speaking of which…

 

Gladio stood, bringing the wriggling, whimpering bundle to nestle against his shoulder, turning his face to nuzzle his chin against the baby’s soft head as he hummed an Altissian lullaby he’d picked up from Prompto. This seemed to work, the child gurgling happily, kicking his little feet, flailing his little hands, and Gladio’s heart melted as he looked down at his son.

 

Teary blue eyes fixated on him, bright, curious, innocent, a wide, toothless gummy smile. Gladio nearly cried on the spot, such love for his son.

 

No, he could never regret this, not for a second.


End file.
